Christmas Love
by emma987
Summary: Inuyasha wants to get Kagome something special for Christmas. A gift he has never given anyone. Kagome, not having a clue follows Inuyasha into the forest and is in for a big surprise when she is given her present. INUKAG TWOSHOT! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hi I'm the author ill be interrupting every now and again ok lets get started**

**Chapter 1 THE LOVE SICKNESS**

**a typical day...**

Kagome yawned as she awoke from a good nights sleep at her home. She sighed happily because today she was going back to the feudal era.

"Bye mom I'm going back to the feudal era." Kagome yelled preparing to leave.

"Oh wait honey. I packed you and your friends some lunch" Her mother said as she handed her daughter the lunch.

"Thanks Mom" Kagome said hurriedly, as she grabbed the lunches and ran to the well.

Before her mom could even say your welcome Kagome was ready to jump down the well..

"BYE!" Kagome yelled before jumping in. Kagome was surrounded by flurescent, blue lights as the smells of her time were replaced with fresh air of the feudal era. She climbed the vines on the well wall and looked around for her friends.

She walked around looking for her friends and spent almost all day looking for them and finally found Inuyasha sitting in a tree.

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said looking up into the tree. Inuyasha just looked down from his perch in the tree.

" I've been looking for you every where. Where is everybody." Kagome asked, curious.

"I don't know and why are you here any way. We all thought you wouldn't be here yet." Inuyasha said gruffly. "Well I decided to come back early." Kagome said.

"Whatever" Inuyasha said turning his head away. "So why don't you come down from that tree." Kagome asked.

"Because i don't want to, wench. And why the hell do you want to know anyway" Inuyasha said. "Don't get so prissy about it I just wanted you to come down." Kagome snapped at him. "Feh" Inuyasha mumbled.

"Fine ill just have to eat all this food my mom made us by myself." Kagome said sitting down. Inuyasha jumped down from the tree and said "Oh so that's what that smell is"

Just then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo walked up.

"Hi, so there you guys are." Kagome said

"Kagome I thought you weren't coming back for a week or so." Sango said curiously.

Well I decided to come back early." Kagome answered. Inuyasha by this time was munching on food.

"Where have you guys been anyway" Kagome asked. "We've just been walking around" Sango said. "Oh ok. Do you guys want something to eat" Kagome said. "Sure" Sango said sitting down as the others soon followed. Kagome handed them some food and they all eat together.

The next morning everybody decided to go for a walk except of course Inuyasha and Kagome. "Are you awake?" Inuyasha asked. "Yes" Kagome said groggily. "So have you ever heard of Christmas" Kagome asked him. "No, What is it?" Inuyasha asked now curious.

"It's a holiday that we celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ" Kagome said. "Oh" Inuyasha said. "Its also a time when family and friends be together and give each other gifts" Kagome explained. "Hmm" Inuyasha mumbled.

Just then Kagome remembered why she had come early. She wanted to come before Christmas and wish everybody a merry Christmas and then she realized that today was Christmas.

"Oh no, I forgot today is Christmas" Kagome said shocked. "Really?" Inuyasha asked, his eyebrow raised. "I've got to find some stuff to make it look more Christmas like and then put together some presents" Kagome said now urgent. She started digging through her yellow bag hurriedly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Inuyasha asked. "Because today is Christmas and I forgot so I'll have to spend it here. It will take to long to get back to the well." Kagome said still digging.

"Feh" Was her only reply.

All day passed as Kagome made things look more like Christmas by making things out of the paper she had. Later that evening she gave everybody a present she had managed to whip up from normal day stuff.

'What should I get Kagome.' Inuyasha thought but then he got an idea.

"Kagome can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Inuyasha asked standing up.

"Sure" Kagome answered as she stood up and followed Inuyasha.

**R&R plz**

**Chapter 2 coming soon**.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Hi Chapter 2 is finally here. Your wait is finally over.**

Inuyasha and Kagome walked in the forest a little ways and Inuyasha finally started talking. "I brought you out here to give you your Christmas present" Inuyasha said. "Ok what is it?" And enthusiastic Kagome asked.

"Close your eyes" Inuyasha said. Kagome closed her eyes.

'Should I actually give her the Christmas present I thought of or should I think of something else.' thought Inuyasha as they stood there. "Ok here it is" Inuyasha said.

Then Inuyasha leaned over and kissed Kagome. Kagome struggled a little until she realized what was happening then relaxed. Kagome's arms wrapped around Inuyasha's neck as he licked her lip, asking for entrance into her mouth.

She opened her mouth and their tongues battled. Unknown to Inuyasha and Kagomes was that Sango, Miroku, and Shippo had followed them.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." Sango whispered. Miroku nodded.

Inuyasha and Kagome finally broke apart as Inuyasha placed his forehead on hers.

"Did you like your Christmas present." Inuyasha asked.

"Yes I did" Kagome answered, breathless. "Do you want to go back now" Inuyasha asked. "No, not yet just a little bit longer out here." Kagome answered as she regained her breathing.

"Ok" Inuyasha said. "I think we better get back to camp before they find out we're here" Sango whispered. Shippo and Miroku nodded as they tip-toed back to camp.

Inuyasha and Kagome stood out in the forest for about 30 minutes just staring into each others eyes in their warm embrace. "I think we should go back" Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded. As they walked back to camp they started talking. "Hey Kagome" Inuyasha said.

"Yea Inuyasha" Kagome answered. "When we were you know kissing I thought I smelled the others" Inuyasha said. "I'm sure it was nothing" Kagome answered as they reached camp.

Kagome sat down as Inuyasha sat down beside her as he leaned against a tree.

"Goodnight Inuyasha" Kagome yawned, sleepily. She lay her head on the hanyou's shoulder to tired to get out her sleeping bag.

Inuyasha blushed. "Goodnight Kagome" Inuyasha said but it was to late Kagome was already asleep.

**THE END**

**So what did you think to mushy to surprising what? please review and tell me.**


End file.
